cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Sator Academy
Sator Academy is the most elite magical school in the Coalition. Actually, it is the only magical school, but it is very prestigious and elite. It was founded 99 years ago by Chancellor Blake Cormoran. The decision to have a Coalition supported school of magic arose from a need to standardize magical education and practice. It was decided that Sator would be the only recognized school of magic, making graduation from the school a requirement to be a licensed magic user. Only ages 14-18 are admitted, as that is the age when elemental powers first manifest. Elemental powers manifesting later than that is very rare. Only children who are members of the coalition (and most recently the witch clans) are admitted and if there is suspicion that you might be in any way connected to the resistance you are imprisoned at best, but probably just killed. In order to apply you must pass a test proving that you have the ability to manipulate the elements and have an interview with a representative of the school. If you pass the interview you are given a charm making it possible to dream travel. Dream travel is a fine art and difficult to master, but the school charms make traveling to the school an automatic response. It is very dangerous without a charm, it is possible to get lost and wander aimlessly in the in the dream world for all of eternity, never waking. Eventually, under such circumstances, your body will starve and wither away. To read more about dream travel, please check out our book on the subject! Dream Travel Students arrive in groups of 4-8 children and are then put into quad style dorms which sleep 4. They are divided by gender and year of schooling. For each year there is a coed common room. Depending on how many courses students sign up for, graduation could take 2-4 years. Also, their natural ability should be considered when determining their course-load. Since the Coalition does not allow any uncertified magic users to roam freely, dropping out or failing results in prison for life. The teachers work very hard to make sure no one fails, and even those who are weak in their magical abilities are usually able to pass as long as they can control their abilities enough not to hurt others. After graduation you will be employed by the Coalition to use your skills for the good of the people. See Magical Careers in the Coalition for a list of possible careers for after graduation. School Rules -No Magic in the halls. -Must be in dorm room by 9pm. -Lights out by 10pm. -No alcohol on premises. -No pets on premises. -Weapons may only be carried by those who have completed 2 years of Weapons Training and passed the Carry Exam. -The dining hall is open from 6am-8pm unless there is an event. There is to be no entrance at any other time. -Attending a class is mandatory if you are on that class list. Miss three classes and you automatically fail. You may drop a class by sending a note to one of the administrators within two weeks of the class beginning. -If you fail a class you are permitted to retake it until you reach a passing grade. -You are permitted to take as many classes as you would like, but the recommended number per year is 3-4. -Summer room and board is available for those participating in a summer internship. Map The main ground level is where the administrative office, classrooms, teachers offices, and student housing can be found. the teacher housing is on the lower level. Housing is optional to teachers, but is free of charge. Staff Marissa Carter.png|'Marissa Carter' School guidance counselor. Millicent Jenkins.png|'Millicent Jenkins' School nurse. Candice Jenkins.png|'Candice Jenkins' School librarian. 38444401 2094100264175517 4191724717519929344 n.png|'Jensen Wolfe' Professor of Beginners and Advanced Spirit Animal Magic. Seden Grey.png|'Seden Grey' Professor of Beginners and Advanced Weaponry. Felicity Moon.jpg|'Felicity Moon' Professor of Beginners and Advanced Spellwork. Sabine Moon.png|'Sabine Moon' Professor of Beginners and Advanced Potions. 686a64ea482831d8934697f851466cd1.jpg|'Raef Silfr' Professor of Beginners and Advanced Elements. B4938bb8a1d1bf1d7cc0008ca96ecc17.jpg|'Penelope Pimpernel' Professor of Magical Entertainment. 190d98ef3aadb497397b03cf7aa705a6.jpg|'Ellis Irvine' Professor of Magical Creatures. 3a060f250c7371c83ac9db030e57c274.jpg|'Cynthia Byrd' Professor of Healthy Living. 74ddc03a59bca750616b1432ab187c55.jpg|'Mistyc Dawn' Professor of Magical Herbology. Curriculum **Please note that the school recommends not taking more than three or four classes a year** Classes available for first year students Beginning Spirit Animal -''' A class where you learn to speak to and eventually summon your spirit animal. No Prerequisites Instructor: Jensen Wolfe 'Beginning Weapon Training -' A class where you learn to fight with and even channel magical energies through a special weapon. No Prerequisites Instructor: Seden Grey 'Beginning Spellcasting -' In this Class you learn spells most commonly used in everyday life. No Prerequisites Instructor: Felicity Moon 'Beginning Potions -' In this class you learn about different ingredients and how they work to make potions. Most of the subject matter will be covering different plants and magical creatures used in potions. No Prerequisites Instructor: Sabine Moon 'Beginning Elements -' Class where you learn to control your elemental magic. No Prerequisites Instructor: Raef Silfr * 'Special Abilities-' A special class, usually on an individual level, where you are tutored in any special abilities you may have. No Prerequisites Instructor: Varies Classes available for second year students * '''Any of the above * The Advanced Class in any of the First Year Classes * Magical Herbology -''' A class where you learn about magical plants, their properties, and how to care for and harvest them. No Prerequisites Instructor: Mistyc Dawn * 'History & Law -' Class where you learn the history and laws of the Coalition. No Prerequisites Instructor: * '''Magical Creatures '-' Learn how to care for, capture, and utilize magical creatures. Prerequisite(s): Beginners Weapons Instructor: Ellis Irvine * Leadership '- A class where you learn about working with others, public speaking, and political science. Prerequisite(s): None. Instructor: Trinity Hall * [[Sator Academy Magical Construction and Design|'Magical Construction and Design]] '-' A class where you learn construction, design, and engineering with the help of magic. Prerequisite(s): Beginners Spellcasting Instructor: Abe Carver Classes available for third year students * Any of the above * The Advanced Class in any of the First Year Classes * Astronomy- Class where you learn about the stars and moon as well as the lunar affects on magic.No Prerequisites Instructor: Michael Erlin * Healthy Living -''' A class where you learn about nutrition and exercise as well as how to cook/bake with potions. Prerequisite(s): Beginners Potions, Magical Herbology Instructor: Cynthia Byrd * '''Performing Arts - Learn how to perform and magic that will entertain. Students often put on shows or concerts for the whole student body. Prerequisite(s): Beginners Spirit Animals, Beginners Spellcasting Instructor: Penelope Pimpernel * Magical Technology - Learn how to create magical items. Prerequisite(s): Advance Spell Work, Potions, History & Law Instructor: Law Wimbly Classes available for fourth year students * Dream Travel- Prerequisite(s): Advanced Spell Work and Magical Objects Instructor: Lucinda Lovely * Combat Spells- , and how to enforce them. Prerequisite(s): History & Law, Advanced Spell Work, and Advanced Weapon Training Instructor: Rodney Kelp * Surgical[[Sator Academy Surgical Medicine| Medicine]]- Class where you hone the art of healing, with and without magic. Prerequisite(s): Advanced Potions and Advanced Spell Work Instructor: Timothy Hall Extra Curricular Activities Community Organizers Social Chair: Events Committee: Union Nipon, Eilonwy Page, Anya Jenkins, Keira Demandred Supervising Instructor: Felicity Moon School Paper/Yearbook Editor: Writers: Anya Jenkins, Emily Starr, and Eilonwy Page Photographer/Artists: Ethan Amaros Supervising Instructor: Sabine Moon Dance Team Dancers: Alexis Amaros, Union Nipon, Victorian Tristans, Kai Ruiz Supervising Instructor: Candice Jenkins Dorm Leaders Boys' Dorms: Girl's Dorms: Grading and Class Attendance in Role Play If a class your student is enrolled in is being roleplayed, your character is required to participate in the thread or be counted absent. Professors will let staff know their recommendations for honor roll based on class participation. School Grounds The School grounds are immaculate, as though every blade of grass was trimmed individually. There is a greenhouse, a small grove of trees, a pond with a covered bridge, and a large hedge maze which starts off with lower hedges by the pond, but they grow to the height of ten feet by the middle of the maze, and only continue to get taller after that. There is a statue of the chancellor near the pond, commending him for all his hard work and donations to the school. Arrival Rooms The Arrival rooms at Sator are very Spartan in décor. The walls and floors are white and each room holds 8 beds. The beds are twin sized, with metal frames, and blue linens. They have sheets and pillows, but no blankets. There are also white wardrobes by the beds which are too skinny for a person to fit into, but hold a robe and slippers for anyone who arrives in less than appropriate attire. There are no mirrors or decorations of any kind. Not even the school crest. There is one door in the middle of one wall with no windows. These rooms use a variation of the Silver Seal Spell, but are designed so that the silver wires create windows above each bed inside the walls within the ceiling, so that dream travelers can get in. Currently, unknown to school officials, Arrival Room #1’s symbol has been broken and it is not working correctly. See also: Dream Travel Dining Hall The dining hall has long wooden tables with benches for the students to eat at and a head table for the instructors. The dining hall is open daily from 6am until 8pm. Breakfast is served from 7am until 9am. Lunch is from 12pm until 2pm and dinner is served between 5pm and 7pm. The rest of the time, there are snacks and ala cart items available. Common Rooms and Dorms There are four common rooms, one for each year, which are coed. They have leather couches, writing desks, and fireplaces. The common rooms branch off into dorms, each with four beds, desks, and dressers. The dorms are divided by gender. Each dorm has its own bathroom and shower. See also: Dorm Assignments '' Category:School Category:Magic Category:Coalition 1st Year Students Keira Demandred.jpg|'Keira Demandred' Natalie.jpg|'Alexis Amaros' 55e43f1ca33ebbd73712db07d526b585.jpg|'Union Nipon' 7c78983d8e3398a3fc913e68ee305afc.jpg|'Kai Ruiz'''